The Riders of the Night
by SkyLightStar
Summary: So this is the second requested story that I got to write and it was requested by the core of justice and if you wanna find out what it's about click the story.


**Hey guys! So this is my second requested story and I am so excited to do this story! So this was requested by** **the core of justice.** **Anyways we don't own any HTTYD characters, but** **the core of justice** **does own his OC Zyon. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Heather sighed happily as she saw her village and said," Home sweet village!" Her parents laughed and her mother says," When we get home I'll start dinner." Heather nods and starts to run to her house.

She was almost there until she saw," Zyon!" He sat on a log thinking, until he heard his name. He looked up and saw Heather waving at him. He quickly got up and ran to her. Once he got close to Heather he hugged her and said," I was so worried about you."

They break apart and Heather says," I'm fine besides Windshear was here to protect me." Windshear gives a little growl and Heather pets her. Zyon says," Can I borrow you for a few minutes?" Heather looks at her parents and they nod in response.

Heather looks back at him and says," Okay sure." They walk towards the forest in silence until Zyon says," Remember when we would train to become stronger?" Heather laughs and says," How can I forget? Remember the first time you tried to use a weapon."

 _Flashback_

 _Heather looked at the axe and the mace and sword and asked,"What weapon is better to use Zyon?" He looks and says," I think the axe." Heather nods and tosses Zyon the sword. He manages to catch it, but he almost drops it._

 _He asks," What's this for?" Heather laughs and replies," You're going to help me train besides you need to know how to fight." Heather took a fighting stance and before Zyon could say anything she charged at him._

 _He screams and drops the axe. He flails his arms and says," Oh Thor please don't hurt me!" He closes his eyes and opens them to see Heather staring at him, confused. She says," You've never tried to use a weapon before?"_

 _He shakes his head and says," I've never actually held one either." Heather laughs and says," Why didn't you say so? I could teach you how to handle a sword at least." Zyon nods and replies," That would be great. Thanks, Heather."_

 _She nods and says," No problem."_

 _Flashback Ends_

They laughed at that memory and Heather says,"How has that sword been treating you anyways?" Zyon takes out his sword and says," This thing has survived for two years, but it's getting a little dull."

Heather laughs and says," Yeah I know a friend that's an inventor and can make your sword strong and more sturdy." Zyon says," Remember the time we snuck into the Forge once to get some nails. Man the blacksmith was NOT happy that day."

 _Another Flashback_

 _"C'mon Zyon we need it to help build targets for the catapults." Heather says quietly. Zyon shakes and says," Wouldn't it be better to do this in the morning?" She shakes her head and says," No because my dad said it was urgent and the Forge is the closest place to get nails instead of my house."_

 _Zyon says," Wouldn't it be better to just go to your house to get the nails?" Heather shakes her head and says," We need a bit more adventure in our lives besides he said that he has my axe ready and that I can pick it up anytime why not now?"_

 _Before Zyon could answer Heather says," Don't answer that." Heather and Zyon snuck into the Forge as quietly as they could. Heather looks at a table and finds the nails that they needed._

 _Heather grabs them and Zyon asks," Can we go now?" Heather replies," Not yet I wanna find my axe as well." Zyon sighs and helps Heather to find her axe. He accidentally trips on some weapons laid out on the floor and makes so much noise._

 _Heather shushes him, but it was too late. They already woke up the blacksmith and those around. Heather and Zyon ran out without any hesitation. They stood near the forest panting and Zyon says," Never again." Heather nods and says," Agreed."_

 _Flashback Ends Again_

...

He takes Heather to a cliff where they could see the whole village from up there. "Wow!" exclaimed Heather as she took in the view. Zyon nodded and said," Yeah pretty cool right? I found it a few weeks ago and I come here when I have time."

Heather smiles and says," It was great to be up here, but I gotta go home now." Zyon nods and says," I understand besides it's getting a bit late anyways. Let me take you home" Heather shakes her head and says," No thank you besides you've done enough. I also wouldn't want to worry your parents."

Zyon's eyes widen and he says," Oh gods I gotta get to the house so that I can get dinner see you later Heather!" He runs off and Heather waves goodbye to him. She starts to head back to her home.

She reaches her home, but before Heather opened the door to her house she heard some familiar voices. She heard her father ask," So when will they be wedded?" Heather looks through the creek of the door and see her father and Zyon's adoptive parents talking.

Zyon's father replies," I don't have a clue, but they should be engaged by next week." Heather gasps silently. Her father nods and says," I understand besides they are best friends and I think they're good for each other." Heather opens the door and everyone looks at her.

Heather asks," Why am I being married to Zyon?" Her father responded," It's because it'll be good for the village." Heather sighs and says," If I must. It's okay at least I'll be close with my best friend."

...

(this happens during Heather eavesdropping on their conversation aka the thing happening above)

"I hope Heather is okay." Zyon says walking back to his home. Suddenly a black figure speeds by him. He turns around to see nothing and says," Must be the wind." He walks away and fails to notice a certain Night Fury.

...

(a week later)

Zyon heard the news about him and Heather being wed about three days ago. "Zyon where are you?" Heather asks as she enters his home. "In here." He answers. He sees Heather come in and say," Can't believe we already got engaged."

Zyon nods and says," Yeah y'know I'm at least getting marrie to someone I know." They laugh and sigh. Suddenly they hear screaming and rush outside to see what was going on. "We're under attack!" Everyone screamed.

Heather tried to ask who was in charge, but she didn't get any reply. " Heather we should grab your dragon to check it out." Before Heather could reply someone says," I don't think that will help Heather."

* * *

 **Ok Chapter 1 down! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story and thanks so much for the core of justice for requesting this story and we will see you in the next chapter mah doodes. BBYYYYEEEEEE!**


End file.
